


Dangan Ronpa Pizzeria

by ZenLightblood



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Five Nights at Freddy's, Five nights at freddys - Fandom
Genre: 2, AU, Alternate Universe, Bonbon Hare, Bonnie Bunny - Freeform, Chica Chicken - Freeform, Chick Cupcakes, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Foxy Landlover, Fred Toyz, Goldie A.I., Guy Phone, Happy, M/M, Mangle Fox, Purple, SHSL, Tone Temari, dr, dr2 - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, fnaf2, havoc - Freeform, trigger - Freeform, triggerhappyhavoc, ultimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenLightblood/pseuds/ZenLightblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt is exactly the type of guy who loves to take risks in life. Though when he finds himself being trapped with the other 15 students by a crazed murderer, he considers otherwise. But who ever said that being trapped in a school with his new classmates would be lonely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read it via Deviant Art^^: http://zacharyeverlust.deviantart.com/art/Dangan-Ronpa-Pizzeria-Chapter-1-Prologue-501141301
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 2

#  Danganronpa Pizzeria Nights 

## Written by Zachary Everlust(Aka ZenLightblood)

###  Chapter 1: A Prologue and A Beginning

 

_**Characters(Do Note: I used SHSL instead of Ulimate for convenience):** _

  1. Purple Guy: Headmaster/Pizzeria Owner
  2. Mike Schmidt: SHSL Good Luck
  3. Bonnie Bunny: SHSL Country Popstar
  4. Scott Cawthon: SHSL Game Developer
  5. Jeremy Fitzgerald: SHSL Backstage Director
  6. Goldie A.I. (Golden Freddy): SHSL Marionette
  7. Guy Phone (Phone Guy): SHSL Head Guard
  8. Foxy LandLover: SHSL Pirate Captain
  9. Chica Chicken: SHSL Food Critic
  10. Freddy Fazbear: SHSL Ringmaster
  11. Fritz Smith: SHSL Mechanic
  12. Fred Toyz (Toy Freddy): SHSL Jester
  13. Tone Temari (Marionette/the Puppet): SHSL Puppeteer
  14. Chick Cupcakes (Toy Chica): SHSL Party Planner
  15. Bonbon Hare (Toy Bonnie): SHSL Rockstar
  16. Mangle Fox: SHSL Caretaker
  17. BB Balloons (Balloon Boy): SHSL Balloon Vendor



  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

##  _**The Dead shall only prosper, when all the mysteries have been solved.** _

 

Well here I am, in front of my beloved Childhood Pizzeria. Its such a pleasure to be working here along with the rest of the elites in the food and entertainment industry…well, enrolling with them in the Pizzeria’s school. Though it’s kind of embarrassing seeing as I’m the only one here without a proper talent.  
My Name is Mike Schmidt, and, as you’ve guessed it, my talent is the Super High School level Good luck. The owner had several raffles every year to choose a few lucky entries to get to work with those gifted with stupendous talents that qualified them to train and work their way up to become the best team in the whole of America, the world even.

It’s frankly the first time I’ll ever get to meet with my other classmates, so I’m super nervous and hope that they’ll like me, I don’t remember being all that famous back in Middle School. If I must describe myself, I would say I’m more daring than most of my peers, I won’t give up on anything even if it means risking my life. Maybe that’s also a reason why I qualify for my talent seeing as I’m still alive today.

I noticed that joining me in this year’s batch would be some other teens whom, if I have to say, look rather creepy. There is a super high school level food critic who’s never given a single restaurant a 5 star review in her life. According to her readers, she pinpoints every detail missing in the dish with much precision and lashes back at the restaurant owner with grace. Mighty weird fans she’s got.

The owner’s son, the SHSL Ringmaster is also attending the school. Not sure how he’s like but he’s probably a spoiled brat who orders people around since his family owns the establishment. Heck, even his title indicates that he bosses others around.

There’s also a SHSL Balloon Vendor and a SHSL Pirate Captain, pretty strange titles they got since well…people would be commenting “What’s a balloon Vendor,” and “A Pirate in school??!!” I don’t really know much about them. They also have a SHSL Head guard coming to the Pizzeria, not sure why they need one when they can hire multiple men to watch the establishment. Heck, I could even be one of them!

Finally, what’s super creepy is the SHSL puppeteer and SHSL marionette, they go by many names on stage and I’m not even sure of their real names. One’s a masked dude who rarely speaks and the other is a creepy looking golden human-puppet, I don’t see how someone would dedicate their lives to become a slave to the other.

Alright, stay focused Mike, you’re here to make friends, not criticise others for their backgrounds. Just play cool and they’re going to love you…I hope. I can already feel the anticipation boiling within me as I take my first few steps into the pizzeria.

I can almost feel a new beginning---Huh? What’s going on? Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral Spiral . SLEEP ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ.

 

_**\-------------------------------------------------- OST : CREEPY LAND---------------------------------------------** _

  
“Where am I? Who am I? Huh?” Mike Schmidt genius, that’s probably what you get for underage drinking. My vision’s still pretty blurry, I can’t tell what’s going on around me other than numerous voices and chatter.

  
“Great, the amnesiac has finally woken up.”  
“Man, it’s been two hours.”  
“He looks kind of cute.”  
“Hey! Don’t be rude! Be polite to him!”

  
The voices around me continued to bicker endlessly, and with my endless headache, it’s annoying to be honest. If I wasn’t so exhausted right now I would have asked them to keep quiet, not that it’ll help with my reputation. “GUYS SHUT UP!” Thank god someone shouted before I was about lose my mind.

  
“Are you alright?” I turned my head to the left, he had black short hair and was dressed in a black short-sleeved uniqlo T-shirt, with brown khakis and a silver cross necklace surrounding his thick neck. He seemed like a nice guy.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I tried to move, but I won’t bulge from this seat. I’m tied up to the chair with metallic chains I believe. “Crap, I’m tied up.”

  
“We’re all tied up, it’s not like we can do anything but wait.” Everyone to my left, right, and front are trapped as well, unable to do anything but communicate through the gigantic hole in their face. “The note in front mentioned something about ‘the circus shall begin when everyone’s awake.”

  
“Oh, sorry about that.” Realising that the reason we’re still strapped to our respective chairs is thanks to my snoring face. “Kind of a heavy sleeper I am eh?”  
“Nah, it isn’t your fault, I was also fast asleep a few minutes ago before everyone started pounding me with insults.” The man beside me smiled earnestly as he introduces himself. “I’m _**Scott Cawthon, I’m the SHSL Game Developer.**_ Delighted to meet you!” .I can’t put it, but I feel as though I’m talking to an angel.

  
“I’m Mike, _**Mike Schmidt. And the SHSL Good luck this year**._ ”  
“Hey Hey Hey Mike!” A spontaneous voice perked up.  
“Oh, uh hell--?”

  
“Nice to meet’cha Mike! I’m _**Mangle Fox! And I’m the SHSL Caretaker!**_ Ready and on to take care of your needs whenever you’d like  <3.” The Perky lady tilted her head to the side. “Not in a dirty of course! But rather, as a loving older sister kind of way.” She proceeded to tilt the left side. “Tee-hee, at least that’s what most of my kids call me as.Big Sis! Big Sis! Hahahaha~”

  
She was dressed in a pink frilly dress with laces sticking out from each of her sides, and a red bow surrounding her neck. She has extremely pale skin rivalling that of a ghost with a pink Bob-cut. There were numerous bandages that were covering various parts of her body, her hands, her left-eye and her legs.

  
“What about you Mike? What’s super interesting about your talent? The Mangle wants to know.”

  
“Well…it’s just that I won a lucky draw out of the rest of the participants in South America to--.”

  
“Ah, that bloody thing ain’t it?” Came from a huge lady wearing a white suit with a bib laying on top of a tie with the words “Let’s Eat!” With her belly barely withstanding the tightness of the medium-sized apparel. Her mosquito-like nose long and pointed, cheeks round and puffy, mostly due to his large size, with her blonde hair sticking up like a beehive. “You ain’t that special after all, I smelled it coming.” ‘Her distinct fancy and pompous tone echoing throughout the pizzeria.

  
“Wait, are you Ms Chicken? The _**Ms Chica Chicken**_ that is renowned for her well-crafted criticism across the high-end restaurants in--.” I stopped when she turned her head away from me, she probably would’ve raised her hand to stop me from talking if her hands were free.

  
“Yes Yes, Someone’s been reading the article.” She turned her head to face me. “None of those deadbeats could ever produce high quality food like the ones on the other side of the globe. 5-star restaurants? MY BEAK! They even forgot to put the parsley on top of the pasta!”

  
“Yeah, you’re the _**SHSL Food critic**_.” A short African male dressed in blue-jumpsuit responded.  
“And you are?”

  
“I’m the _**SHSL Mechanic, Fritz Smith.**_ I’m the man who assisted in building the Pizzeria…well at least for machines at the back.” His eyes rolled to the left-most hall. “Not sure why I’m trapped along with you guys, I was supposed to be waiting down there working on my machines and give you an orientation around the school.”

  
“Wait, so let me get this straight, you’re behind this?”

  
The Entire crowd glared at the mechanic. Believing he was responsible for all of us being trapped.

  
“No no I wasn’t! All I know was that you guys were supposed to be lead to a room for the Headmaster to surprise you. Mr Fazbear or something! I swear I have nothing to do with this.” He shook his head wildly, his black afro becoming puffier than it was previously. “I’m just a student who was tasked a project a few weeks ago to help assist in making some new inventions for the school.”

  
“My Dad wouldn’t be so foolish and trap us like caged animals.” An Olive-tanned Italian sighed. “I wish I never left to join the circus.” He looked extremely nervous with sweat running down his forehead, drenching his black-vest and white sleeves. His top hat fell to his knees, covered by his black dress pants, revealing his short, spikey brown hair which goes very well with his black eyes and mini stubble on his chin.

  
“I’m his son, _**Freddy Fazbear**_ the fourth. Our company is one of the most successful business in the industry, so successful that people even begged to join us even for the tiniest of jobs. The pizzeria decided to have a school due to its success ever since my Grandpa came, and went away afterwards. My Dad has been running this establishment ever since…with nothing like THIS happening.” He kicked the table, shuddering its entire body and the silverware on it.

  
“So…uh, is this planned or what?”

  
“I don’t know, I came back to talk to him after I received the invitation to the school. Admittedly, his presence was probably the only reason why I’m selected as the _**SHSL Ringmaster**_ despite only being one for two years…I guess maybe I may be somewhat qualified since my circus is moderately popular…but well, my Dad.”

  
The room suddenly turned quiet all of a sudden, they probably didn’t want to upset the dude any further than he probably is at the moment. It’s best that we just move on to the next person.

  
“… … …” She was lifeless like a doll, wearing only a golden T-shirt and shorts as her eyes remained frozen, her head titled downwards with her short-hair hanging above her eyelashes.

 

 

  
“Uhh, Hello there! What’s your name?”

 

 

  
“… … …”

 

 

  
“Um, can you speak?” Scott tried to ask her

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#    
“… … … BOO!”

  
Several of us jumped in our seats, Huh?

  
“AHAHAHAHA! You guys felt for the old-lifeless doll scare trick! How pathetic! AHAHAHAHA!” The Girl laughed maniacally. “ _ **Goldie A.I. Strikes again. How does it feel to be tricked by the SHSL Marionette?”**_

  
“Goldie, you shouldn’t play tricks on others like-.”  
“Shut up Tone! I can do whatever I want! Now hurry and give us your introduction!” She commanded the lanky masked teen sitting beside her.

  
“Uh, oh. Hello everyone! _ **I’m Tone Temari! The SHSL Puppeteer!**_ Me and Goldie are the High school duo who are successful in many of our performances at school and on the street— “The Emotionless puppeteer was kicked in the leg by its puppet.“With more emotion genius.”  
“Uh, oh. Hello everyone! I’m Tone Temari! The SHSL Puppeteer— “The poor fellow was kicked once more.

  
“Damn, you can’t do anything without me.” Goldie sighed before smiling again. “Well there you have it! That’s just one example on what we do on stage! And it’s super natural too!”

 

 

 

##    
“ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ”

 

 

 

 

  
“Who’s the loser that’s snoring in our lively performance?” She scanned across the room, only to realise that it’s the guy next to him.

  
“WAKE UP! OI! WAKE UP!” She rang every bell in the guy’s head as hard as she could, causing him to--.  
“Hello? Hello! Oh hey there! My names _**Guy Phone! I’m the SHSL Head Guard** **and I work on Night shift!**_ I never let an intruder sneak pass me by when I’m awake! Woo-hoo!” Causing the guy to spout of words as fast as he could while still in a daze…, his security guard uniform really represents his title.

 

  
“Oh dear, poor fellow.”  
“Heh, sucker.”

 

  
The next two teens commented on Goldie’s fabulous performance on the Guy’s ear.

The Man was dressed in ruffles and colour all over his costume. He had a round black nose (probably part of the costume), brown paint all over his face while wearing black glasses to cover his eyes. In contrast to his whimsical appearance, he had his brown hair combed neatly to the right.  
The Woman was dressed in a long-sleeved white T-shirt with the words ‘Lets Party!’ plastered on the front. She wears a light yellow mini-skirt which openly reveals her slender legs and slim build. Her blonde hair is tied into two pony tails with her rosy cheeks bringing out the sweetness in her.

  
“Name’s _ **Fred Toyz. I’m the SHSL Jester. And I Loooove to see kids smile!”** _ He grinned. “Though I love a comedy routine as much as the next guy, especially if it’s something as cruel as that.” He laughed at Guy’s demise.

  
“That’s really rude of you!” The lady pouted. “Chick Cupcakes would definitely not want to invite you to her next party!” Executing that speech with grace and confidence

  
“Aww, that’s a shame.” He snickered.  
“So anyways, my name is _**Chick Cupcakes. The SHSL Party Planner.** _ Or you can call me the SHSL hostess” She giggled with a blush on her cheek. “I love planning parties to celebrate memorable occasions such as someone’s birthday, or weddings. I specialise in fancy and elaborate parties, though I do sometimes wouldn’t mind doing some…bachelor parties hee-hee.” She giggled once more.

  
“You wouldn’t mind…?”Fritz eyed the lady who continued to keep on giggling before she finally managed to regain her composure after a minute.

  
Though speaking of eying, the man seated across the table next to the graceful party-planner kept his eyes on me the entire time during the introductions. I pretended to ignore him but…

 

...

  
“Aren’t you going to ask me for my introduction?” He asked me with a persuasive tone, his long purple hair tied into single pony tail at the back. Pale skin covered by a purple flannel-shirt and darker coloured jeans.

  
“Uh, what’s your name?” I felt a little nervous as I spoke, there was something about that guy that makes my body shiver, and my heart racing like there’s no tomorrow. It’s really creepy…and strange.

  
“The name’s _ **Bonnie, Bonnie Bunny. The SHSL Country Popstar.**_ I’m known on stage as Lucky-Feet if you get what I mean, but I prefer people calling me by my real name.” He smirked from across the table. “But I’ll let you call me anything sweetheart.” He winked. Sweetheart? Huh? What?

  
“Eh? Let go of yarr pervy instincts ya scallywag!” A Guy dressed like a pirate roared beside him. With a Pirate Hat topping over his tanned skin, chiselled jaw and hazel coloured eyes with an eye patch hanging above the right eye. “Ye ain’t going to attract the lad by being fake.”

  
“Fake?” The purple-dyed Popstar rocked about in his seat. His purple flannel shirt and jeans became crumpled with every second passing by. “At least it ain’t as fake as your accent!” He glared menacingly at the handsome pirate, his boyish country features replaced with one of a cheeky bunny.

  
“Oh me accent ain’t fake matey…” The Pirate spat. “I’m the SHSL Pirate Captain, Foxy Landlover! I’ve sailed through the seven seas with nobody dying of scurvy! And at the age of 16 too. Boy me Dad was so proud of me.”

 

###  _*Giggle* “Landlover?”*Giggle*_

 

  
“Quiet you! It ain’t me fault I was given such a name by the crew.” He turned to the side, trying to hide his embarrassment from the crowd. Several of the students chuckled a little, including Mr Fazbear Jr himself despite him being upset with the situation.

  
“If you two would finish speaking, I would like to proceed with my introduction!” A plumpish Boy dressed in a simple blue pants and brown shoes, a red and blue vertically-striped shirt with two white buttons down the middle and a similar patterned propeller beanie which covers his brown hair partially.

  
“My name is _**BB, BB balloons. I’m the SHSL Level Balloon Vendor.** _ I’ve sold over millions of balloons to people worldwide! I make each balloon by myself, a lollipop, a bunny, even a dragon if they would like.” He spoke as though he’s doing business with a client, remaining calm yet persuasive while hiding his childish pre-matured voice as much as possible.

  
“Would you care for a balloon?” He shifted his knees a little, a balloon popped, and several uniquely shaped star balloons appeared in its place, all their strings attached to BB’s left leg. “Or perhaps a few? They’re on discount, 50% off for every 3 balloons you buy.”

  
“Uh, no thanks.” I shook my head in response, BB didn’t really seem too happy about it. “You’re missing out on a big deal sir, but so be it.”

  
Next to him was a guy who was scarfed basically on his entire body, dressed in total pitch-black darkness with only a little of his facial features showing. Heck, he probably even rivals Tone Temari for being mysterious.

  
“My name is _**Jeremy Fitzgerald, I’m the SHSL Backstage Director.**_ ” He looked down solemnly. “In case you’re wondering why I’m dressed up like this, it’s due to severe accidents that happened on set…and I don’t really wish to talk about it in detail.”

  
“I understand how you feel dear.” Mangle replied with enthusiasm, yet with caution as to not upset the gloomy man. “I also got these nasty scraps from the kids I took care of. And from certain brats who just love to try driving me insane.” She gestured to the multiple bandages across her entire body. “But hey! We’re still alive, and that what counts!”

  
“Yeah, I guess.” Jeremy blushed as he averted his glance from the spunky Caretaker.

  
“Oi! Oi! _**SHSL Rockstar**_ Over here!” Came a response from beside the esteemed director. The Rockstar had a blazing personality to match his apparel. With a lightning-styled Mohawk splattered with sky-blue dye, a black shiny leather zipped-up jacket with a red bow tie around the collar, with black ripped jeans and shoes to match.  
“Name’s **_Bonbon Hare!_ ** I’m a leader of my rock-star band. The Show-Stompers!”

  
“Oh! So you and Bonnie are acquitted rig— “Scott halted all of a sudden, and I can see why. Both Rabbits turned at each other glared ferociously, before reverting to their relaxed expressions as though nothing has happened. Everyone in the room could tell there was bad blood running between them.

  
“Alright then…” Eyes spinning around the dining table, checking if I missed anyone. “Okay, I guess we’re done introducing ourselves now.” I said, not sure what else we could do being strapped to the dining chairs. “Can we uh, get out of here and do something?”

  
“That’s just it! We can’t get out of here!” Bonbon hastily replied. “I’m the first one who woke up but nobody’s around the Pizzeria but us sixteen!”

  
“He’s right! If there was a predator nearby I would’ve scented him a mile away!” Chica said as she continued to sniff the air with the pointed nose of hers. “There’s no one! Nobody at all!"

  
“Are you sure that nose of yours ain’t broken?” Goldie Questioned, and probably would be crossing her arms if she could.

 

  
 _**Nope** _

 

  
“No it isn’t!” Chica replied… “Hey who said that?”

 

  
 _**Who? You mean, what said that.** _

 

  
A Puff of smoke exploded in the stage behind the glass, revealing a man dressed in completely purple at the podium. I can barely make anything out of him besides the horrifying atmosphere that surrounds him. I can feel that there is something ominous about him…just…ominous…evil…

  
 **“Welcome to your new home in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria! I’m Purple, your current Headmaster and the Pizzeria owner.” His voice glitches about in the microphone. “Nice to meet each and every one of you.”**

  
Most of the students seemed disturbed by the presence, myself included as I’ve stated earlier. But Freddy was fuming mad in his seat, and seemed to be on the verge of snapping.

  
“Where…Where is my father?”

  
 **“Your Dad? Daddy? Papa Bear?”** Purple’s lips curled into a smile. _**“Your daddy’s right here.”**_

 

 

  
Purple held up a skull on his left hand.

  
“ **Come on! Look! He’s still smiling! See!”** Purple took out a knife and began to draw a smile on the sku— **“Oh, he broke, damn, it was new too.”**

  
“DADDY!” Freddy screamed to the top of his lungs, his body struggling in the seat until the chair topples over. His body still strapped, he wiggled his way towards the podium with tears and rage in his eyes.

  
“ **Aww, do you want to join him?”** Purple suddenly, pressed the knife against the glass, pointing towards the sobbing child. **“It’s pretty fun to see little kids like you squirm as I PRESS THE KNIFE down your throat.”**  
At this point, we were all silent, Freddy stopped his crying and lay fearful and scared on the floor.

 

 _ **“Ehem, now that I’ve got your attention. I’ll skip to the important parts of my rules and regulations.”**_ He paused for a second.

 

  1. Rule 1. Breaking in the following rules will result in death, no questions asked.
  2. Rule 2 Students may reside only within the Pizzeria. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.
  3. Rule 3 "Night-time" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.
  4. Rule 4 With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria at your discretion.
  5. Rule 5 Violence against headmaster Purple is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.
  6. Rule 6 Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes an “Animatronic" will graduate, unless they are discovered.
  7. Rule 7 Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.



**“I think that’s about what they say underneath the plates.”** Purple pointed to the plates in front of each contestant.

  
“Um, sorry, Headmaster…” Chick raised her hand.  
“Yes?”

“What do you mean by, animatronic? And, discovered?”

  
 **“It’s simple, when you kill someone, you’re labelled as an animatronic. And during a class trial, if your fellow peers decide a majority vote on you, you lose and the rest of them continue living in the Pizzeria. But if they choose a wrong person, then you, as an animatronic, is allowed to leave this place while the rest of your classmates, have to die.”**

  
“Wait, so…”

  
 _ **“Let me just say this.”**_ Purple turned around with his back facing us.

 

 

##    
_**“If you wish to graduate from this place, and escape from this hell hole. You’ll have to kill one of your classmates and not get voted guilty in the class trial. Otherwise, die.”**_

 

  
Kill? Everyone gasped at his response, we’ll have to kill each other to escape? That’s the only way? And if we do fail in not being caught, we die? No! That’s not even an option! We won’t kill anyone…I hope. We only know each other a few minutes ago…DAMN IT!

 

  
 **“Oh, you kids may explore now.”**

  
Purple pressed a button on his remote, releasing the binds that trapped us onto our respective chairs.

  
“Hey! We’re not done--.” Purple’s gone, he’s disappeared out of sight as though he was never there at the podium. “Freaky Asshole…” And so, that’s what happened on my first day in the Pizzeria. 16 students, a deranged captor…

 

 

 

  
And everyone wasn’t the same as they were before…


	2. Dangan Ronpa: Pizzeria Chapter 1 Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Schmidt is exactly the type of guy who loves to take risks in life. Though when he finds himself being trapped with the other 15 students by a crazed murderer, he considers otherwise. But who ever said that being trapped in a school with his new classmates would be lonely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://zacharyeverlust.deviantart.com/art/Dangan-Ronpa-Pizzeria-Chapter-1-Exploration-505017209
> 
> Sorry for the wait guys! Hope you enjoy!

_**\----------------OST CREEPYLAND-----------------** _

“So umm, will Freddy be alright?” Chick asked with his hands held tightly behind her back.

  
“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Goldie shook her head in a sassy manner.

  
“So…who wants to be his partner for the rest of the few hours?” Fritz Suggested.

  
“Partner?!” I stared at him, confused with what he is trying to imply.

  
“Well, I honestly doubt that he would be in good condition to do anything.” The Mechanic sighed, placing his right hand on his forehead. “Certainly you guys wouldn’t want him to stay crouched down and wallow in his misery.”

 

  
A large awkward silence passed by in the pizzeria, with no one saying a word or stepping up to volunteer. The sounds coming from the crying Fazbear roared throughout the pizzeria.

 

**“AHHH!”**

  
“Aye…Aye volunteer.” Foxy raised his left hand. He made his way towards the sobbing teen who face became as pale as a ghost ever since THAT incident. “So, stop crying. Okay Lad?”

  
*Sniffle* *Sniffle*, The Italian hugged the taller teen. Tears beginning to subside as a smile slowly begins to form on his face. “There There, don’t worry laddie, I’m here for you.” Foxy brought the older teen closer to his chest, heartbeats forming a single rhythm as they pulled together into a warmth embrace. Eyes closed as they take pleasure in each other’s company, not wanting to leave the other’s side.

  
“How sweet, looks like someone has a soft spot for men who cry.” Bonnie seizing the opportunity to tease the dude.

  
 _Of course he had to do that when it gets juicy._

  
“S-Shut Up ya scallywag! It’s not like I see you volunteering anytime soon!” Foxy lashed back. “Plus, I had taken care of me crew N many of em’ fell into depression when they miss their loved ones. I know how to handle this!” The crowd continued to keep their stares on the ‘loving duo’ on the floor. “I…uh…I’ll take Freddy to his room and try to snap him back to be normal.”

  
“Lad, everything’s going to be alright, okay?” He proceeded to let Freddy’s right arm rest on his shoulder. Both of them making their way down the third hall-way, the one with the sign “ROOMS” on the very top. Neither of them speaking a single word to each other as they disappeared from our view.

\--------  
“Wow…I have never seen someone in such despair before.” I felt a little uneasy in my stomach.  
“He must have loved his father very much, I probably would go insane if that were to happen to me.” Scott sighed.

  
“Really?”  
“No of course not! I’d just pray that everything goes well in the future…it would be tough I admit, but I have faith in God.” His solemn expression turned into a smile, though it was more of a half-hearted one. I doubt anyone could actually be happy at a time like this.

  
“So, uh, any suggestions on how we should explore?” BB raising his toy-like hand. “If there are none, I believe that we should split into groups of four or five to go down each of the hall-ways so that we’ll be able to search properly…excluding the ones with our dorms I suppose.”

  
“That seems fine, seeing as there are three other hall-ways, three search teams are needed.” The Game Developer responded.  
“I call dibs on Toney!” Goldie pulled the masked-puppeteer to her side.

 

Tone: Oh Yes, I do call dibs on Gol—  
Goldie: Shut up will ya puppet.

 

“Hey Mikey Boy! Come and join us alright?” Bonbon waved his hand towards me, pulling the winter-dressed director, the sleepy head guard beside him as well as the kind-hearted Game developer.

Scott: Uh, this is sudden but sure! Why not?  
Guy: ZzZ  
Jeremy: …

“Hey Mike, why don’t you join our group.” Bonnie grabbed my left shoulder, he smiled menacingly as though I’m the prey, and he’s the predator. I shuddered a little as he pulled me closer. “We only need one more person.” He averted his gaze for a second, directing to the group consisting of Mangle Fox, Fritz Smith and Fred Toyz.

Mangle: Oh my god! We are going to have so much fun guys!  
Fred Toyz: heh, I’ll have fun with you babe.  
Mangle: Oh my! I hope you are not trying to imply what I’m thinking.  
Fritz: Guys! We are here not for chit-chat! But to explore okay? And I need your help later.

 

“But both of you already have four people in your group.” I replied, hoping that he’ll release me as soon as possible.

  
“Who needs four when you can have five?” He gave me that devilish smirk again. “That kid said that the maximum is five in a group right?” He brushed his hand over my cheek, I flinched at his sudden touch and—

  
“Hey! Chica already has five in her group!” Bonbon shouted at the purple rabbit, pointing at the five people almost about to set off on the right most corridor. Chica Chicken, Chick Cupcakes, BB Balloons, Tone Temari and Goldie A.I.

 

 _ **\-----------------OST: Pizzeria’s Delight----------------**_ \--  
Chica: Alright everyone! I say we head down the last corridor, the right-most one!  
Goldie: Uhh Why? The second one seems much quicker and less of a hassle.  
BB: I agree with Ms?  
Goldie: Just call me by my first name alright? And it’s Goldie A.I.  
Chick: You mean like a robot? Tee-hee  
Goldie: Yup! You can use that to help you to remember my name. Golden Robot! Haha! _**Don’t call me that.**_  
BB: colleagues…I still think we should have chosen a different corridor.  
“Relax everyone! I smell something GOOD coming from here!” Chica walked through the right-corridor, with the rest of them following pursuit.

“Told ya, now come on! Mike!” Bonbon pulled me away from the Popstar without hesitation, knowing that there’s something between the two of them, I wouldn’t believe he would want to stick around any longer—

  
“Hmph, who says you could have the last laugh huh?” Bonnie tugged me back. “Nobody said he had to go with you.”

 

**_\------------------Ost: HEAT UP----------------_ **

  
Bonbon: Well, why not we let Mikey decide?  
Bonnie: I’m sure he has already decided.  
Bonbon: Oh yeah? Who was the one who tried to force him into his group?  
Bonnie: I—  
Bonbon: That’s right. It was you, I politely invited him over but you tried to seduce him. I doubt Mike would want to go with a sick pervert like you.

  
Bonnie: Quiet you little sh--  
Mike: WAIT!  
 _ **\----------------Ost: CREEPYLAND--------------**_

  
Both of them released their grips on me, startled by my sudden interference.

  
Mike: Listen, I don’t want to take any sides or be a part of your little war.  
…  
Mike: I’m going with Bonbon, only because he has asked me first.  
Bonbon: Alright!  
Mike: Maybe next time Bonnie?  
Bonnie: …  
Bonbon: No point talking to that sore lo—

  
Bonnie: Sure, next time Mike

  
He gave me a flirtatious wink as he regrouped with his other three members and headed down the first hallway.

  
Scott: Looks like someone’s got a crush  
Mike: I don’t think so…  
Scott: I hope not too, personally I’d be wary of that guy if he actually does that to me on a daily basis.  
Mike: Well I see your point, but he’s probably just trying to make friends with me.  
Scott: In this type of an eerie environment, I’d advise you to be on your best guard. And have faith…yeah, that’s all we can do now.

  
I listened quietly to Scott’s advice as we leave the dining area.

  
I headed down the second corridor with the other three teens , it’s probably longer than just a line of dorms for the students living here. I mean, this is a world established Pizzeria, and it’s been many years since I’ve visited. Judging from the huge difference in surroundings at the dining area, there’s probably more changes deeper down.

Bonbon: Man I knew I shouldn’t haven’t come here.  
Jeremy: Just because Bonnie’s there right?  
Bonbon: Duh! That loser always has to be one step ahead of me.  
Jeremy: Like your height? Haha—  
Bonbon: Jer’, Shut up.

  
 _That’s strange,_ Jeremy’s speaking very casually to Bonbon. Wasn’t he the type of guy who portrayed himself to be silent and shy?

  
Guy: *Yawn* they’re probably friends before this  
Mike: Oh! You’re awake.  
Guy stretched, rubbing his eyes to get rid of any dirt remnants. Eye bags visible on his sleepy face.  
Guy: It’s probably Night time about now, I normally wake up around then.  
Mike: Night?  
Guy: Yeah. I’m a head guard, and I am always on night-watch. Recently before coming here, I was not able to get enough sleep during the afternoon due to the construction near my home. But hey! At least I still have my sharp ears.  
Guy pointed to the chatting duo in the front  
Guy: Both of them probably met before this…no, they are probably close friends, really close.  
He sneezed.  
Scott: Bless you  
Guy: Thanks, anyway. What are their titles again? Hmmm, oh yeah, The SHSL Rockstar goes to …Bonbon hare, the blue punk. The SHSL Backstage director goes to… the guy with a burette. If that wasn’t obvious. Though I’m surprised that they weren’t so eager to tell the rest of the students that they are partners.  
Scott/Mike: Partners?!  
Guy: Not literally I mean…I’m not sure of that just yet. Though what I do know is that they work with one another, and that they are pretty good friends before this.  
Mike: Should we ask them?  
Guy: Your choice.

I thought about it awhile, and decided to ask the duo about their relationship. They weren’t too pleased that their conversation was interrupted though.

  
“We…we are partners indeed, only at work though!” Jeremy hid beneath his scarf.  
“And we just didn’t want to let the rest of you know this tiny detail. Any problem with that?” Bonbon crossed his arms.  
“No…not really but.”  
“Then get lost Mikey Boy! Nobody wants no eavesdroppers on them.” The blue Mohawk teen snapped back, pulling the director away from the trio behind them. Eyes filtering behind as to observe our every motion.

Guy: Well, that went ironically well.  
Guy flashed me a toothy grin.  
Mike: S-Shut up!  
Scott: Hmm. They’re hiding something  
Guy: Obviously, there isn’t any reason for Mr Hare to scold Mike. He’s awfully being pretty defensive over Jeremy.  
Scott: …I’d better not hope for it Haha.  
Mike: Hope for what?  
Scott: Something in bed.  
Mike: Ha?

“Never mind, forget I said anything.” Covering his mouth with both of his palms, left overlapping the right. He muttered a silent prayer while his eyes are closed, probably something he doesn’t want others to hear.

  
“Well, we can forget them for now. Take a look at this.”

  
There were double doors in front of us with a signage labelled “Pirate Cove” above it. “Oh I re member this place when I was young! It was a small area with several seats at the back, an open space in the middle and curtains behind the stage. I’m not sure if it’ll be that small now though.” And I was right, a huge auditorium with thousands over of seats, rows and rows over three levels high. “The Change is outstanding, it almost looks like a theatre in France!”

_**\--------------------Ost: Pirate Cove-----------------** _

  
Guy: How do you know it looks like those in France?  
Mike: Internet?  
Scott: Haha! Of course!

We explored the first level of seats, slowly proceeded up to the 2nd level and beyond, nothing important in particular could be found in this area. Well, the only thing the three of us actually accomplished is wasting our time checking through every nook and cranny…or seat per se.

Guy: ZzZ  
Scott: Well…this was pointless, maybe we should’ve just went and see what’s backstage.  
Mike: There’s more??!

  
Knowing this huge ass theatre, there is going to be chunks of things behind that area.

  
Mike: Crap, I don’t want to do this again. I…I never signed up for this.  
Guy: ZzZ Well technically you did, we all did.  
Mike: Shhh! Go back to sleep  
Guy: Alright! Alright! ZzZ zZz

The three of us dragged our feet towards the stage…well, Scott tried to drag Guy but he was as sluggish as a snail. Seeing as we’re already exhausted from the pointless search over each level, they’re probably going to take a while before they are able to make it up here. So I went behind the curtains and—BUMP!

Bonbon: Ow! Watch where ya going…Oh Mike.  
Mike: Oh hello Bonbon

  
Still cautious of the teen’s anger issues earlier.

  
“Look Mike…I’m sorry for shouting at you earlier okay? I’m just…upset with the fact that both of us are trapped here.” Bonbon said, gesturing over to the winter-coated Director. “I just can’t help feeling responsible that it was my fault that the kid is also trapped because of me.” The punk lowered his head. “He has already suffered enough issues in his life, I don’t want anyone to hurt him –Especially not Bonnie! Who knows what he’ll do to em’ if I’m not around.”

Mike: Huh? Nobody says you’re going to be killed.  
Bonbon: Not like that asshole! I mean if I’m busy or something. Don’t Jinx me please.  
An awkward silence came between us  
Jeremy: Alright! Everything checked Bonbon! Stage cleared! …Oh, hello everyone.  
Bonbon: Good job Jer’, mind letting me read the list a little?  
Jeremy: Oh uh, sure…

  
Small whispers came between both of them.

  
Jeremy: Oh uh, Glad you guys settled the issue earlier!  
Mike: Yeah!  
Bonbon: Hmm, wow! This place has more junk than our old lot.  
Jeremy: Indeed it does!  
Bonbon: Man! We’re going to have so much fun! …Sides from the purple psychopath.  
Jeremy: Oh…yeah, him  
Jeremy hides himself in his sweater.  
Bonbon: Don’t worry about that Bastard! I’ll be here to protect ya.  
Scott: Hello? Mike? Help here?  
Bonbon: Oh yeah! Scotty and Guy are there too right?  
Scott: Oh! Bonbon! So you’re back!  
Bonbon: Yeah yeah, we came in by the back entrance later down the hallway.  
Scott: So was there anything down there besides that  
Bonbon: Some more classrooms I think, it’s pretty far.  
Mike: Crap.  
Scott: Maybe we should head back?  
Mike: Good idea but…  
Guy: ZzZ ZzZ  
Bonbon: I’ll help out.

_**\------------------------------Ost: CREEPYLAND----------------------** _

  
We headed back down the long path, retracing our steps while assisting in carrying the worn-out fellow.  
Mike: So, uh, what’s this between you and Bonnie?  
Bonbon: *Sigh* we’re former band-mates who split.  
Mike: Oh. I guess I can kind of tell seeing as…  
Bonbon: We’re both superstars in the net? Hehe!  
Mike: Well, not really that. But yeah, you do have pretty similar SHSL titles.  
Bonbon: That’s what I bet everyone’s gonna say later on.  
Mike: So, why did you guys split?  
Bonbon: …Something about differences in the types of performances we do.  
Guy: Something about? Sounds like you’re not convinced yourself.  
Bonbon: I don’t like talking about it alright! And to some strangers I met only hours ago!  
Guy: I thought we were friends.  
Bonbon: We are but…  
Bonbon paused for a second, staring directly at the group in front of him.

“Hey guys! We’ve reached the dining area already! Let’s show them our findings!” He grabbed hold of Jeremy’s hand. “Come on Jer’.” The rockstar ended our conversation as though nothing has happened.

 

  
“He really didn’t want to tell us the reason why they had split. I’m curious.” Scott said as he rested his right arm on my shoulder.  
Mike: Then why didn’t you ask them?  
Scott: I’m curious, but that doesn’t mean I’ll go to the extent of invading their privacy.  
Mike: Right…  
The Game Developer chuckled nonchalantly as he made his way to the crowd.

 

BB: Alright. So did you guys find a way out? Or, anything that can help us survive.  
Bonbon: We didn’t manage to get to the end of the 2nd hallway…  
BB: WHAT? Then what have you been doing if I must ask.  
Bonbon: Sheesh Grandpa, just take a look at this.

  
He tossed the list Jeremey made of the backstage equipment at the auditorium.

  
BB: Hmm, I do agree that it’s incredible for someone to jot down everything within a few hours. But you guys should have just explored the rest of the hallway!  
Bonbon: Give us a break will ya? Me and Jeremy finished exploring backstage while the other three had to go up three levels in auditorium.  
Mangle: Oooh! Three levels! There must definitely be an exit there!  
Mike: No there wasn’t…at least we think, we tried looking through the thousands of seats but couldn’t find anything that could aid us…other than dust particles.  
Mangle: Aww that must’ve suck.  
Mike: So what did you guys find?  
Fred Toyz: We ended up meeting each other at the end of the hall-way!  
Mike: End of the hall-way?  
Fred Toyz: Yeah! Who knew that the 1st, 3rd and 4th hallways are actually connected at the very end to the entrance?  
“There is an entrance?” I shouted at them. “Why didn’t you tell us much earlier?!”  
Fred: Dude, it’s sealed up.  
Fritz: There was nothing we can do to open it.  
Mangle: Sorry Mike.  
Fritz: It’s safe to assume that the 2nd hallway leads up to the staircase to the next level.  
Mike: Staircase? How do you know there was a staircase?

“Like I told all of you earlier, I helped build some equipment at the Auto-Parts Store.” He pointed his wrench towards the 1st corridor. “I remembered vaguely that the headmaster…former one, mentioned about there being five levels in this pizzeria. Since you guys didn’t completely finish exploring the rest of the hall-way, it’s safe to assume they have a staircase which leads to the next level.”  
“But we already explored three levels in the auditorium.” I responded.

  
“The auditorium may be a special exception and is possibly not linked to any of the other levels except the first floor.” Fritz suggested.

  
“Isn’t that kind of stupid having three levels without doors?” Goldie, who surprisingly remained quiet all this time, spat at the issue.

  
“Management issues.” The mechanic refusing to elaborate on the situation, mostly because he doesn’t know the answer, and partially because he was afraid that a certain someone would be listening.  
“So, let’s just continue our exploration at the second floor tomorrow okay?” Chick suggested

 

_**For my sake, I’d advise you not to waste your time.** _  
**BZZT!**

  
Chick: Eeeeek!

  
Purple appeared on a monitor of the screen above where we are situated.  
 _ **The second floor won’t be opened for now, so going there will be a waste of effort, and a waste of a day.**_

  
Tone: May I ask, what do you mean ‘for my sake’?

The Purple Devil _smiled._  
 _ **It’s so I can progress the story faster, I’m sure you don’t want to only travel around the 1st level for your entire educational experience.**_  
….  
 _ **No, of course not. Just remember to meet up here within three days after you have adjusted to your surroundings.**_  
 **BZZT!**

BB: L-Let’s continue shall we?  
Guy: Uh…where am I?  
Goldie: Goddamn, he probably slept through that Bastard’s speech—  
Chica: Goldie be quiet dear! Do you want to get your head axed off?  
Goldie: I’ll just play dead as usual, bet you he won’t even know I was alive!  
Fred: Like that’s going to work anymore.

  
 _**\----------------OST: Country Rock----------------** _

  
Bonnie: So, can I give everyone my summary?  
Fred: Bonnie, I thought you said I was going to do—  
Bonnie: its fine dude, I’ll do it. Got bored of keeping my melodious voice shut during this whole time.  
Bonbon: Fracking God…

Bonnie told us that before both teams met, there was a large elevator which does not work. There is also a supermarket stocked with goods, snacks, home supplies, equipment, “Name it” Bonnie said. There is also two sauna rooms, one for girls and one for guys, though with the uneven number of girls to guys, the ladies are probably going to have the upper hand in enjoying themselves.

  
Bonnie: Heh, but that doesn’t mean we men can’t enjoy our stay here right?  
Fred: Ha! Of course not, us dudes are going to have A BLAST!

  
He also mentioned that there was an Auto-parts shop near the dining area where they started, as Fritz has mentioned earlier.

  
“About that shop.” Fritz paused Bonnie for a second. “There is also a prize corner with “Gum-ball” machines filled up with numerous toys and gizmos…what not. I don’t remember there being one the time I was in the Pizzeria. But anyway, there are numerous machines with a tiny slot for dollar bills, I found a bunch of the currency while I was fixing some of the machines at the store.”

  
Fritz handed each of us 10 purple dollar bills.

  
You received 10 purple dollars!

  
“You can purchase stuff with them, that’s how I got this awesome Teddy Bear.” He held up a teddy bear with rosy red cheeks and a black top hat.

  
Bonnie: And that’s about what we found.

  
“So…can the last group present their findings so we can rest already? Boy I’m beat.” Bonbon yawned, in a mocking fashion. Most likely irritated he had to hear Bonnie give a summary for his team.

  
 _**\-------------------OST: Ballerina Twirls--------------** _

  
“Oh! Our findings right! I’ll represent my group Ehem!” Chick gave a silent cough before giving us a brief summary of what her group found out in the 4th corridor.

  
According to her, before they met up, there are a few restrooms for guests (maybe students have their own personal bathroom.). There wasn’t anything too appealing in there other than it being ‘sparkling clean’ as she mentioned. Next to the first restroom was a swimming pool, apparently huge, catered to a whole school of students despite there only being us. There was a kitchen nearer to the dining area where…

  
Chica: Hmph! You guys have no taste in gourmet food!  
Goldie: Stick to defrosting frozen pizzas granny!  
Chica: Why I NEVER! HMPH!  
The Chicken in a suit crossed her arms.  
Chick: Uhm, aside from Chica’s ‘gourmet’ cooking, we also found a batch of delicious muffins, six too!  
Chick held up a basket full of blueberry muffins, with some scent still lingering throughout the dining area.  
Chick: The five of us ate them earlier, it was really good!  
Tone: Yes, it even brought a smile to my face.   
BB: I agree! It made me feel I was a kid again!  
Chick: So come on! Try them!

  
I reached out for a cupcake, feeling a mixture of uneasiness yet excitement as I reached out for the nearest blueberry muffin, and picked it up with my hand. I slowly dragged the pastry towards my mouth, revealing my set of jaws as I—

  
Jeremy: Wait! How do we know it is not poisoned?  
Mike: Ha?  
Jeremy: Uhm…I don’t want to say this but, the five of you absentmindedly devoured a muffin each from a picnic basket that was already in the pizzeria before we got here. How do we know there isn’t any poison in them--?  
Chica: I object to that statement! There is in fact no poison! I tested a crumb of each muffin first just to make sure!  
Jeremy: But you’ll never know!  
Chica: PLEASE! My tongue is very sensitive to these kinds of things, there is no poison in them! But if you’re really hesitant I guess I can eat your share Hoho.  
Jeremy: *groan* Please don’t. I’m really hungry.

  
“They’re… _They’re delicious_.”

_The sensation of the muffin, its light-fluffy bumpy texture of the crumb. The feel of it fusing with my saliva, melting down with an array of flavours surrounding my tongue. The taste of it tickles my cheeks as it slowly gets washed down my throat, making me blush at its taste._

  
“Are they honestly THAT good?” Goldie snacked on a piece of muffin. “Oh my god they are OP!”  
“Overpowered?” Scott chuckled.  
“Hey, you can say those long-ass words if you want. But seriously, it’s good, try it.”

  
Each of us ate a piece of muffin.

Guy: How…Yummy…  
Tone: Whoever made them did a pretty good job in their craft.  
Bonbon: It must have been the “Headmaster”, I doubt there’s anyone else who could possibly make that.  
Goldie: I doubt he’s going to prepare another batch anytime soon, the fridge was labelled “self-service” when we got there.  
Mangle: Maybe it just takes a long time to make delicious muffins!  
Chica: Oh please dah-ling! How long does it take to cook 16 muffins? The longest time is about 3 hours! …Now that I think about it, it’s quite long.  
BB: Well classmates, we better enjoy this threat while it lasts. After today, we’re on our own.  
Goldie: And stuck with Auntie’s cooking too *Groan*  
Chica: Oh Hush! You don’t know gourmet at the back of your head! I’ll show you tomorrow!  
Goldie: Please let there be someone who knows how to cook in this establishment. Please.  
Scott: Everyone, I suggest that we pay a visit to Foxy and Freddy now.  
Bonbon: Oh Yeah! I totally forgot about em’  
Mangle: Well! What are we waiting for! Let’s go! They are probably starving right about now!

  
The rest of the classmates left one by one.

 

**_“Hey, Mike.”_ **

  
I turned around, and noticed the bunny leaning against a wall. Gesturing me to come over.

  
“Oh! Bonnie? Yeah?” There wasn’t anyone else left in the dining area but the two of us. “Do you need something?” Bonnie offered his left palm, with half a muffin on it. He smiled sweetly, eye lids resting gently. He looked genuine, someone who just wants to see others smile and be happy…though replacing others with the word ‘me’ would be more appropriate in this situation.

  
“I saved you half a muffin.”

  
“Oh…Thank you.” “But you should really eat the rest of it, otherwise you’ll go hungry in the middle of the night.” I expressed my concern over the 6 ft. giant. He blinked, almost as if my words are foreign to his ears. Eyes rolling to the side before focusing on me once more. His smile never faltering throughout the 10 seconds.

  
“I’ll still be hungry if you won’t accept my generosity.”  
“Well, if you insist.”

  
 _The sensation engulfs me, red rosy cheeks began to resurface on my face as the pastry melts in my mouth. A Mixture of warmth and happiness fills my heart, I flashed a smile._

  
“You look really cute.” _He pressed his pale-hand against my left cheek. Smiles intensified as he lowers himself to my height, amethyst eyes meeting my own as his red-lips moves near to mine, nearly pressing against my own. Seconds seems like an eternity of pleasure, a side of me enjoying this moment. My face flushed, heart beat rising like a virgin’s, eyes locked on to my lov---_

  
“Um…Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome”

  
Bonnie moved away from me, hand releasing my rosy face as he turned around and made his way to Freddy’s room like the others.

  
“What just happened? Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free-time Events are next, any suggestions on who I should do? Otherwise I'll just do those selected by the random number generator XD.


	3. Dangan Ronpa: Pizzeria Chapter 1 Free-Time Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike decides to spend some free-time with his newly acquainted classmates. Will they become friends or foes?
> 
> ...Or lovers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Read it via Deviant art: http://zacharyeverlust.deviantart.com/art/Dangan-Ronpa-Pizzeria-Chapter-1-Free-Time-Events-506347489

We headed towards Freddy’s room on the 3rd corridor. It was located on the right-side towards the end, we knew it was unmistakably his due to his 8-bit picture and name printed on the nameplate.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

The mahogany door swings inwards.

 

 

 

 

 

“Arrrg! It’s you guys.”

 

Chick: So umm, is everything fine now?  
Foxy: Quite Lassie…  
Mangle: Quite?! That doesn’t seem good!  
Foxy: Um…how should I put this?  
Guy: He’s asleep from all the tears he shed?  
Foxy: No…well yes, how did you know that ya scallywag?  
Guy: It’s actually pretty easy to be deduced, just like how you tucked and change him into his Pyjamas.  
Foxy: What the??!!  
The crowd directs their stares to the not-so-sleepy Headguard.

Scott: Forgive our little friend here …he tends to say stuff he doesn’t mean when is tired.  
Guy: … …ZzZ… ZzZ  
Fred: And he’s asleep again.  
Mike: So, Freddy?  
Foxy: Yarr, the lad’s awake now.  
…  
Foxy: It’s best if you guys took turns coming in.

Each of us took turns in groups coming into the room, the same groups we were in when we travelled down the hallways. With ours being the 2nd group, with Guy, Scott, Bonbon, Jeremy and myself.

_**\------------OST: Calming Presence------** _

  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” A faint smile can be seen on the Ringmaster’s face. “What about you guys? Have you managed to find any clues about the place?”

  
“Not really.” Bonbon shrugged. “There’s a cool auditorium though.”  
Freddy: Oh, so it did really change huh?  
Freddy looked solemnly over to the side.

Guy: It’s called Pirate Cove if you are wondering  
Foxy: What did me ears hear? A Pirate Cove?  
Mike: It’s just an auditorium  
SLAM!  
Foxy slammed his hook onto the bedside table.  
Foxy: Arrrgh…matey, you don’t think an auditorium with that kind of name won’t hold a secret?  
Mike: Uhh  
Foxy: Well yer WRONG!

Bonbon: Dude, you’re nuts.  
Foxy: Nuts? I’m just being me-self, and it ain’t me fault if you don’t see the treasure that’s staring at ya.  
Jeremy: Uh, what t-treasure? We didn’t find anything b-but the equipment backstage.  
Foxy: Hehe  
Foxy crossed his arms.  
Foxy: That’s because you need me! The SHSL Pirate Captain to lead the crew to victory!

….  
….  
Freddy: Pfft…Ahahahahahaha!  
Foxy: Stop it matey…  
Freddy: I-I can’t help it! You’re too pfft…too goddamn adorable!  
Foxy: Stop it…

Blushes arose from both faces, happiness and youth can be identified deep within their eyes. They are truly enjoying one another’s company. I’m surprised actually, they have only known each other for a few hours and…they are friends. They are cheerful.

 

_And that’s we need more of_

 

Mike: Scott…  
Scott: Haha! You were thinking aloud again.  
Mike: Was I?  
Scott: Yup, don’t think anyone else noticed but me though. … …But what we need is to get along with each other in a place like this, that’s the only thing we can do to overcome the serial killer’s only option of “Killing” to “escape”, to prevent others from doing so.  
Mike: Scott…  
Scott: I’m counting on all of you!

We left Freddy’s room after biding the duo farewell, we came across the last group that seemed to have travelled further down the corridor. They told us that there was a supply closet further down the corridor if there was ever a need for cleaning supplies.

Mangle: There wasn’t much we could do in such short notice…but hey, we can’t always have fun…  
Fritz: But I’ve found just the supplies I needed to do some repair on the robots at the Auto-parts Store.  
Mike: You are still insisting on fixing them?  
Fritz: Yeah, a handy-man has to finish his job.

The remaining four headed into the Freddy’s room to report their findings.

**_\--------------------OST: Instruction Booklet--------------------_ **

  
Scott: Tell me Mike, have you heard of Free-time Events?  
Mike: What?

Scott: Whenever you don’t have anything to do during the day, or night. You can hang out with a person for a period of time and get to know more about them. You can probably do this about…6 times for every few days in this Pizzeria. Not to mention, you can give them gifts as well located in the prize corner of the Auto-Parts Store. They cost you money though, Pizzeria-dollars for a chance of obtaining a gift.

I don’t think I can handle that much ‘random’ info at once.

Mike: Scott…are you okay?  
Scott: Hmm?  
Mike: Well, you spouted something about Free-time Events earlier. And…you’ve never been to the auto  
Scott: Oh that?

  
**_\-----------------------OST: CREEPYLAND---------------------_**

  
**_Good evening students, its 10:00pm in the evening so I suggest you sleep. Have a nice evening_ **

  
The automated announcer rung itself throughout the pizzeria. It’s that late?

He looked around suspiciously, I feel that he doesn’t want anyone else to listen to our conversation.  
He handed me a note.

You received an instruction manual!

  
Scott: I have it written down when the others were discussing their findings. Feel free to refer to them if you forget.  
Mike: Wait…uh.  
Scott: Hmm?  
Mike: Why only tell me?  
Scott: Oh, thought I might want to give you a heads-up that’s all.

  
 **SWIPE!**  
Scott: I’m going to bed now, have a nice evening getting used to our new bedrooms.  
 **CLOSE!**

And with that, I headed to my new home.

_**\--------------------OST: A New Beginning------------------** _

  
“This doesn’t look quite bad.” The room looks well-furnished. The bathroom wasn’t too bad either with concrete tiles separating from the fuzziness of the floor rug. I did a quick search of what’s inside the drawers, empty as expected. Checked the wardrobes, there were my Pyjamas and extra pair of clothes. Other stuff too, describing what else is in there will give me insomnia.

  
Going underneath the covers, I fell into a deep sleep.

  
_**Day 1 End** _

**BZZT!**   
**_Good morning students, its 8:00am in the morning so I suggest you wake up. Have a nice day._ **

I woke up to the sound of the demanding announcer from the room’s ceiling.

 

**_\--------------------------Free Time Events-------------------------_ **

I honestly doubt anyone is in any good mood to get up this early, I know I’m not the type to wake up unless its school.  
Oh wait, this is school.  
I left my room and noticed the crowd hanging out at the dining area.

Mangle: Mornin’ Mike!  
Mike: Oh hey…what are you guys waiting here for?  
Mangle: Ain’t it obvious? We have to eat you know! Plus, it’s we we’ve decided to gather every morning.  
Chica: Alright Dears! Who is up for some escargot? I’ve learned the recipe from my trip to Paris.  
Goldie: Nah I’ll pass…Who wants to have some homemade sandwiches though?

Select Option: **Homemade sandwiches**

  
Mike: I’ll go with Goldie  
Goldie: Haha I knew you’d pick the right answer, you wouldn’t want to get an awful stomach ache amirite?  
Chica: Oh hush! You both just don’t know anything about gourmet cooking!  
Goldie: *Whisper* neither does she.

The group mostly munched on Goldie’s sandwiches.

Bonbon: Alright, I don’t know what everyone else is going to do in their free time. But I’m going to tune my bionic ears away from this nonsense.  
Jeremy: …He means he’s going to play the guitar to relax himself.  
BB: I agree, in this kinds of situations we should just get used to the surroundings and relax ourselves.

With that proclamation, we each headed off to our own directions.

“I guess this is what Scott meant by Free time events.” I recalled the words he spoke to me yesterday. ‘Whenever you don’t have anything to do during the day, or night. You can hang out with a person for a period of time and get to know more about them. You can probably do this about…6 times in this Pizzeria.’ “I guess I got to get some gifts first to get closer to the rest of the guys.”  
You’ve received some items from the Auto-Parts Store!

 **Goldie’s 1st Free time Event**  
 _Ring Ring!_  
Goldie: Do ya need something Mike?  
Spend some free time: **Yes**  
Goldie: Alrighty then! Let’s chat.

 

Me and Goldie talked about various details of our lives.  
We’ve gotten a little bit closer

 

Goldie: Mike! There’s a cockroach on your shoulder!  
Mike: T-There is??  
I stood up and started to shake my entire body.  
Goldie: Pfft…Ahahahaha!  
Mike: Goldie…  
Goldie: I’m sorry, I just couldn’t resist myself.  
Mike: Do you do this often to everyone you meet?  
Goldie: Kinda, I get bored easily.  
Mike: …  
Goldie: Anyway, on a less funny business. Do you know what type of movie genre has the highest percentage of causing nightmares?

 

Highest percentage of nightmares? (Comedy, **Horror** , Action)

 

Mike: You mean Horror?  
Goldie: Duh! Anyone who is anybody would know the answer!  
Mike: How is that related to what we were talking?  
Goldie: Well…I’ve always loved how people are easily scared over things they don’t know. Like real life puppets for example. So I tend to try to create a mix of a prank and a scare by using tactics I’ve learned on those shows. But the classics always get em’. …A HAND!

 

_Tap!_

Mike: Arrgh!  
I fell and broke the chair I was sitting on.

Tone: Oh Mike! Goldie told me that you wanted to a lesson in sewing, I thought this might be a great opportunity for us to bond together.  
Goldie: Pfft…AHAHAHAHA!  
Tone: Oh…did I do something wrong?  
Goldie: No no, you just came in on time my dear puppeteer.  
Tone: Oh…maybe I should reschedule for another day.  
Goldie: Scratch that Tone.

I headed back to my room, had enough of Goldie’s pranks for one day.  
Mike: I still have some more free time today.

 **Fred’s 1st Free-Time Event**  
Fred: Man, school fricking sucks.  
What should I do? Should I hang out with Fred? Yes

Fred: Hey Mike! Come here for a sec.

Fred told me some _really nasty_ things.  
We might have gotten closer…

Fred: So Dude, what do you think of the trash in the pizzeria?  
Mike: Trash?  
Fred: Yeah you know, our shitty classmates we’re forced to live with together.  
Mike: I think they are fine…  
Fred: Aww, I think so too.  
Then why call them shitty?  
Fred: Though they really are very different from the people I see everyday. Except that Chick  
Mike: You don’t like Chick?  
Fred: She’s another daddy’s rich girl, I can tell. I have seen and met just about enough of em’ in my life. Acting all graceful, fancy and crap. Like she’s some kind of princess. Don’t you find them really lame?  
…  
Fred: Ever since I was a kid I was stuck with these types of people, not just girls, but guys too. They act all high and mighty even though they rely on their parent’s money. Then again, some don’t even have the money they so desire.

He left me in the dusk with a scornful expression on his face.  
I returned to my room exhausted and tired.

 

**_Good evening students, its 10:00pm in the evening so I suggest you sleep. Have a nice evening_ **   
**_Day 2 End_ **

\----------------  
 ** _Good morning students, its 8:00am in the morning so I suggest you wake up. Have a nice day._**  
 ** _RING RING!_**

  
The doorbell from my room rang.

Bonbon: Hey Mikey-boy, do you wanna hang out?  
What should I do? Should I go with Bonbon now? **Yes**

 **Bonbon 1st Free time Event**  
Bonbon: Alrighty Dude! Lets Rock!

I spent many hours learning how to play the guitar.  
It ended in failure.

We bonded together pretty well regardless.

Bonbon sighs.  
Bonbon: That bastard never ceases to amaze me with his charisma  
Mike: Bonnie?  
Bonbon: DUDE! When we hang out do not EVER mention that name. …But yeah.

He sighs once more, with a solemn expression on his face.  
Bonbon: He always got along with strangers, his fans much better than I am. As a result, they supported him over me when we split up. I may have my Rockstar talent, hey! It’s better than some Country Pop crap. But he still always has a leverage over me.

Mike: …  
Bonbon: That is, until you’ve decided to join my group instead of his.  
Mike: But that was just because…  
Bonbon: No buts Mikey! We’re in this together!  
Mike: Well…I guess so?  
Bonbon: Great! Then from now onwards, you are an official member of the Anti-Bastard alliance! With Jeremy and I as the heads of course.

I don’t know what else to say to change his mind, probably should get out of here.

 **Tone Temari’s 1st Free-time Event**  
Tone: …  
Hang out with Tone?  
Tone: Oh hello!

I tried to start a decent conversation with Tone, she responded with no emotion  
I guess we bonded.

Tone: …  
Mike: Uhh Tone?  
Tone: Yes Mike?  
Mike: …  
Tone: …  
Mike: …  
Tone: …  
Mike: Do you want to get a bite to eat?  
Tone: What shall we eat?  
Mike: Anything you like  
Tone: I don’t mind eating anything.  
Mike: Uhh…  
Tone: Want to eat some of these cookies I made?  
Tone pulled up a box full of cookies from his slender back.  
Mike: Uhh sure.

I picked up a cookie, it tastes…really weird?  
Tone: Did you like it?  
Mike: It’s nice of you…though what did you use to make them.  
Tone: … … …It’s made from milk.   
Mike: uhh  
Tone: Want another?  
Mike: I’m fine! I have to go now…  
Tone: Oh, goodbye Mike.  
I waved Tone goodbye as I walked back to my room…

 

 

 _Tone: …_  
I feel as though I’m being watched…

 **Tone Temari’s 2nd Free-time Event**  
Tone is busily knitting. Should I hang out with Tone? **Yes**

Mike: I sat by quietly observing her careful precision in every stitch.  
I guess we bonded…

Tone: Do you want to wear a dress?  
Mike: Huh?  
Tone: I made this just for you, try it.  
Mike: uhh. But I am a guy  
The atmosphere becomes ominous  
Tone: …  
Mike: Uhh.  
Tone: So you won’t try it?  
Tone’s expressionless voice burns into my soul.  
Mike: I guess I will…  
Tone: Good…  
Mike: …  
Tone: 

I changed my outfit in the boy’s restroom…

Mike: …  
Tone: …  
Mike: …  
Tone: You look great in them.  
Mike: uhh…Thank you.  
I don’t know what else to say.  
Tone: …  
Mike: …  
Tone: You can keep them. :)  
Mike: Uhh…Thank you.  
Tone: You’re welcome. ;)  
Mike: So uhh…goodbye.  
Tone: Goodbye.

Despite how calm Tone is, it seemed as though there’s a trace of happiness in that voice…that or I may be just imagining things.

 **\-----Bonnie’s 1st Free-time Event-----------**  
I was taking a stroll around the pizzeria before bedtime, it was peaceful. Almost as if I was taking a vacation from Real life.

 

???: Mike…

 

I turned around, and noticed him smiling at me.

 

Bonnie: Come here Mike.  
What should I do? Should I talk to Bonnie? Yes or no?

 

 

**_You don’t have a choice._ **

He pulled me over to his chest, my face pressed onto the scent of petals and lemon grass. He was tall, really tall, I’m…quite jealous. But, I don’t know why, but I think that... _it’s better this way. It’s better…for him to be taller….so he could be the one who embraces me while I rest on top of his muscular chest. It feels…nice, really warm and gentle._

Mike: …

_Jelly…Jelly was my brain, this sensation…it gives me the strength to direct my eyes to his. A hopeful glow was him, an angel that was sent from heaven in order to protect me. His smile never faltering, as kind, and as sweet as honeydew. He began to stroke my hair follicles gently, making sure to hit all the sensitive spots. It…makes me happy, I…love…._

Bonnie: _Mike._

_He whispered into my ear softly. His melodious voice echoed in my head, it was beautiful…angelic…and nice…he asked me a question…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bonnie: _Don’t you remember me? Mike?_

 

_Remember?_

 

_I closed my eyes and embraced my lover once more…_

 

_**Day 3 End** _


End file.
